Conventionally, a control system for performing the drive control of a rotary electric machine performs an initial check to determine whether or not the rotary electric machine operates normally by conducting current to the winding of the rotary electric machine, before the drive control of the rotary electric machine. Patent Literature 1 describes a control system for performing such an initial check.
The control system described in Patent Literature 1 includes two microcomputers. Upon starting an operation, each microcomputer first performs an initial check, and then waits until the initial check of the other microcomputer is ended. If it is determined that the initial checks by each other's microcomputers are ended, the processing of a main routine is started.